Lovers?
by LovelessAlways
Summary: AU.Summary Inside. First One-shot. Posted on a whim.


**Hello! This thought was plaguing my mind for a while when I was typing chapter four of 'Pain and Hurt makes Love.' I will post it up in a while, but I just want to do this because I don't want this idea to go to waste.**

**So, let's get onto the reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or I wouldn't be posting this up. Maybe.**

**Warning: YAOI. Means BoyxBoy. Don't like don't read. LEMON!**

**Summary: AU. Yuuri and Wolfram have been dating for half a year. They haven't gone past the kissing stage and Wolfram is growing restless. So when Yuuri comes home with a certain item, Wolfram uses this chance and goes from boyfriend to lover. Wolfyuu. **

**Revised:12/19/10  
Updated:12/24/10**

* * *

Wolfram was inside the house he shared with Yuuri watching TV in the living room. He was bored and wanted Yuuri to come home from his afternoon classes. He was bored and his minde started to wander. He wanted to take Yuuri, but he did not want to ruin their relationship. After all, he's been with the wimp for 5 years.

'_How should I tell him?'_ Wolfram thought. _'Should I just be blunt and tell him that I want to have sex?' _he thought but immediately squashed that idea. _'No, that'd make things awkward.'_ Yes, Wolfram was thinking about doing 'that' with Yuuri. He found it perfectly normal to think this. Everyone would think this after half a decade of dating. Right? Well, to Wolfram it did.

Yuuri found Wolfram in an unusually quite state when he entered the house. The blond would usually be up and accuse him of cheating. Mentally snorting at the thought, he crept up behind his boyfriend. Letting a devious smile grace his lips, he sucked in a huge breath.

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri exclaimed, surprising Wolfram.

"Yuuri! Don't do that. Almost gave me a heart attack." Wolfram said angrily.

"Sorry. Just couldn't help it. You were looking like you were thinking real hard about something and the idea popped inside my head." Yuuri said sheepishly.

"Doesn't mean you have to do it." the blond grumbled irately.

Yuuri shrugged, and almost instantly, went into excited mode. "Wolfram, Wolfram! Guess what?" He said bouncing up and down.

But before Wolfram could say 'What?', Yuuri grabbed something out from his bag and shoved it in front of his face. "I got a vibrator!"

Wolfram stared at the 'vibrator' in stunned silence. His mind was malfunctioning. He knew Yuuri was naïve, but to be _this_ naïve, it was too much for him to take.

"Yuuri, where'd you get this?" Wolfram said eerily calmly.

"My friend bought it for me. He told me that I needed one because I seemed stiff. He told me that it would relax me." Yuuri said innocently.

'_Of course' _Wolfram thought. He expected this. _'But, this could help me out.' _

Letting a small smirk appear, Wolfram took the 'vibrator' from Yuuri and looked at it. Then back at Yuuri. "Want me to show you how to use this?" He asked.

"Yes!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Okay. First, you have to take of your clothes." Wolfram said.

"Really?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes." Wolfram confirmed.

"Okay…" Yuuri said, taking off his clothes, albeit hesitantly.

Once he was fully naked, Yuuri started fidgeting. He was getting self conscious from the way Wolfram was looking at him.

"Sit on the couch, I will be right back." Wolfram ordered and went upstairs.

Sitting on the couch, Yuuri waited for his boyfriend to come down. After a few minutes, Wolfram came down with a small bottle in the hand that wasn't holding the vibrator.

"Okay," Wolfram started, "before I do anything else, I have to inform you that this is a vibrator, but it's not a regular one."

Yuuri looked at the blond man confused. "What do you mean?"

Wolfram gave an annoyed sigh. " This, Yuuri, is a dildo too!"

Yuuri sat there in silent shock. Now that he thought about it, it did look like a dildo. Then realization struck him. The vibrating dildo, the small bottle, and him naked. It all made sense! He then blushed. If he was thinking what he thought he was thinking, then that meant that Wolfram was thinking about…

"So we're going to that step already?" Yuuri asked shyly.

Wolfram nodded, looking at his boyfriend uncertainly. "Well, if you don't want to then—"

"NO! I mean, it's okay. I want this too." Yuuri said.

"Are you sure?" Wolfram asked. He got a nod in return.

"Well, here I go." Wolfram said, getting ready.

Opening the bottle of lube, Wolfram covered three of his fingers with a generous amount of it. After making sure that they were all coated, the blond crouched in front of Yuuri. Right between his legs. The ebony haired boy blushed furiously. Seeing his boyfriend in that position made Yuuri's erect cock twitch, causing Wolfram to smirk up at the smaller teen.

"Like what you see?" He stated huskily, making Yuuri gulp and shakily nodding his head. This made Wolfram's smirk grow further.

Leaning forward, the green eyed teen hovered over his soon-to-be-lover's erection, his breath ghosting over it causing Yuuri to shudder and bite back a moan. Thinking swiftly, Wolfram aligned two of his fingers in front of the other's entrance. Then, without a sound or notice, he swallowed the cock before him while simultaneously thrusting his fingers inside, striking Yuuri's prostate. Said teen could do nothing more than moan at the pleasure and pain that wracked his body.

While Wolfram was sucking his lover off, he added the third finger and started to thrust inside of Yuuri's warm passage harder, consequently hitting his prostate harder. The smaller teen panted, moving his hips to meet the thrusts occurring inside of him, moaning loudly. He was close, _so close_. Suddenly, Wolfram removed his mouth and fingers from Yuuri, causing the latter to moan at the loss.

"Did you forget the vibrator Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, chuckling at the former's blush. Holding the vibrator, the blond smeared it with lube and then aligned it with his partner's quivering hole. Looking into dark pools, green eyes asked for permission. Getting a jerky nod in return, Wolfram swiftly thrusted the dildo inside of his lover, turning it on its highest.

Moaning loudly at the sensation, Yuuri bucked his hips wildly, causing the dildo to hit his prostate, making a louder moan erupt from those kissable lips. Sitting up slightly, Yuuri looked at Wolfram's lust covered eyes and had a devious idea. Smirking mentally, he began to ride the dildo, moving up and down, closing his eyes in ecstasy, letting a guttural moan escape his lips.

Wolfram watched, entranced, as his wimp rode the dildo, his erection painfully pressing against the fabric of his pants. Watching that slim body move up and down and up and down made the blond jealous of the vibrator. Quickly removing his clothes, the taller teen moved to the front of his love, asking him to open his eyes.

Complying, Yuuri opened his eyes and automatically looked downwards, eyes widening at the sight of his blonds cock. It was so big! How was it going to fit? Would it fit? It looked like it would rip him in two! However, Yuuri's brain malfunctioned when the vibrator struck his prostate harder, his delectable lips open, panting harshly, cheeks heavily dusted in red.

Wolfram felt whatever restraint he had on himself snap at the sinful sight. Letting a growl emit from his throat, he ripped the dildo out of the other's entrance, hearing the smaller one whine at the loss of pleasure.

"Don't worry," Wolfram said huskily, "You'll feel _much _better soon."

Aligning his thick cock at Yuuri's hole, Wolfram entered Yuuri in one thrust. God, Even after being stretched, Yuuri felt incredible! Panting, the blond waited for the one under him to give the signal for him to move.

Feeling Yuuri move his hips, Wolfram pulled out, making sure only the head of his cock was still inside, and thrusted back in sharply, hitting Yuuri's prostate dead on, causing the other to let out a drawn out moan. Quickly setting a rhythm, Wolfram started toe trust in and out of his wimp, snaking one of his hands between them and gripping the other's erection.

Gasping as he was being thrusted into and feeling his erection being tugged at by those pale hands, Yuuri felt heat coiling inside his stomach. It got hotter and hotter as he felt himself being fucked by his lover.

"Wolfram…I'm gonna…I'm gonna cummmm!" Yuuri screamed, cumming hard, white jets of liquid shooting out of his cock and onto their stomachs.

Feeling the muscles around him tighten, Wolfram felt himself cum inside Yuuri, screaming out the latter's name. The ebony haired teen groaned at the feeling of being filled.

After the afterglow of their orgasms, Wolfram gently pulled out of the quivering entrance and flopped down onto the couch, putting Yuuri on top of his body. Both occupants of the house were sweaty and sticky with the forgotten vibrator on the floor, still slick with lube. Both were panting, still dazed from their earlier activity.

"So does this mean that we're lovers?" Yuuri asked when he could breathe normally again.

"Of course!" Wolfram said quickly.

"Okay" Yuuri smiled a small smile reserved only for Wolfram and snuggled deeper intro Wolfram's embrace, falling asleep instantly.

'_I guess this means that we're sleeping on the couch.' _Wolfram thought before letting sleep consume him.

**

* * *

**

How was it? Good? Bad? I think it was horrid. Well, review! Constructive criticism welcome!

**This is un-beta'd. **

**Well, I'm going to sleep. It's already 4:25am here. Night .**

**-Loveless Always**


End file.
